disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Savage Sam
Savage Sam is the 1963 film sequel to Old Yeller, written by Fred Gipson. It was inspired by the story of former Apache captive Herman Lehmann, whom Gipson had seen give an exhibition when he was a child. Norman Tokar directed the live-action film, which was released by Walt Disney on June 1, 1963. Plot Savage Sam is Old Yeller's son (although he was called Young Yeller in the first film and also looked different). He is a Bluetick Coonhound, and every bit as courageous and loyal as his father, as well as an incredibly keen tracker. He mostly likes chasing a bobcat, sometimes with Arliss. Brian Keith plays the boys' Uncle Beck (referred to as Jim's younger brother) who comes by to check on how they are doing and gives advice to Travis on how to handle Arliss a little better. ("All little brothers hate bossing. You've got to learn how to outfigger him, Travis.") In 1870, 18-year-old Travis is left in charge of his precocious 12-year-old brother, Arliss, on the family farm in Texas, while their parents visit an ailing grandmother in San Antonio. While Arliss and Savage Sam are tracking a wildcat, Travis is warned by Bud Searcy that renegade Apache Indians are in the area. When Travis joins Bud's 17-year-old daughter, Lisbeth, in a search for Arliss, all three are captured by a band of Apaches led by a Comanche. Beck witnesses the scene and manages to wound the Indian leader, but his horse is shot by one of the braves, allowing the leader and his followers to escape with the captives. Beck alerts the U. S. Cavalry, but the Indians split into three groups and ride for the hills; in the confusion, Travis escapes but is knocked unconscious and left to die. Beck and his posse of five find Travis and Savage Sam, set out in pursuit of the other captives, and eventually find the Indians in a valley fighting over Lisbeth. Although posse member Pack Underwood, bent on revenge for the massacre of his family, fires a shot that alerts the Indians to their planned ambush. Cast *Tommy Kirk as Travis Coates *Jeff York as Bud Searcy *Rafael Campos as Young Warrior *Slim Pickens as Willy Crup *Pat Hogan as Broken Nose *Dean Fredericks as Comanche Chief *Brad Weston as Ben Todd *Kevin Corcoran as Arliss Coates *Royal Dano as Pack Underwood *Marta Kristen as Lisbeth Searcy *Brian Keith as Uncle Beck Coates *Rodolfo Acosta as Bandy Legs *Dewey Martin as Lester White Production Credits *'Director' - Norman Tokar *'Screenwriter' - William Tunberg *'Screenwriter' - Fred Gipson *'Songwriter' - Terry Gilkyson *'Special Effects' - Jim Fetherolf *'Book Author' - Fred Gipson *'Costume Designer '- Chuck Keehne *'Cinematographer' - Edward Colman *'Makeup' - Pat McNalley *'Composer' (Music Score) - Oliver Wallace Gallery Savage Sam Poster.jpg savagesam-00003.jpg Savage Sam Title Card.jpg|Opening to "Savage Sam" savagesam-00015.jpg savagesam-00018.jpg savagesam-00023.jpg savagesam-00044.jpg savagesam-00071.jpg savagesam-00074.jpg savagesam-00086.jpg savagesam-00099.jpg savagesam-00134.jpg savagesam-00141.jpg Sam Snarling.jpg|Savage Sam didn't recognize Travis. savagesam-00146.jpg savagesam-00164.jpg savagesam-00169.jpg savagesam-00187.jpg MV5BMjA3MTU4OTgwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjQ1MjIyNw@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Savage Sam VHS.jpg Oy2mc-03.jpg Oy2mc-04.jpg Oy2mc-06.jpg Oy2mc-08.jpg Oy2mc-26.jpg External links * * Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:1963 films Category:Sequel films Category:Western Films Category:Old Yeller